


AQA

by wolfiequake



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Sector Four is a surprisingly sad place.





	

From the gentle rocky slopes of Zebes to the sandy wastes of Agon, and from the tropical area of Sector 2 and the caves of SR-388, Samus Aran has always felt strikingly alone. It’s not unusual that everything she loves has been taken away from her time after time, from her parents, to her commanding officer Adam Malkovich, to simply a baby Metroid she found on SR-388. Everything on that list has been ripped away from her hands by a force out of her control. She’s learned to live with that fact- that at any moment, everything she has ever known could be killed or captured or sacrificed. She’s learned to live with the fact that it doesn’t matter what she does- she will always be alone.

So as she traverses the underwater depths of AQA, she cannot help but think about what would happen if things went differently in her life. Sector 4 is, despite the belief of herself, a surprisingly sad place, and it is also a surprisingly sad place full of water. There’s a multitude of things that make it a sad place- the X parasite fish with drooping mouths, doomed to circle the same patch of water for the rest of their lives. There’s an alarming sense of being stuck in AQA’s depths, surrounded by the pushing pressure of water and dead bodies rotting away with time.

Even with the Gravity Suit, she feels slow and lagging through the area. Her mind is stuck on the possibility of things going wrong and everything that has gone wrong. Nothing she’s done so far has seemed right, and she’s set on thinking it’s her fault. A sinking and strange feeling of guilt forms within her and only grows as she remembers what has been taken away from her.

But maybe, if she tries hard enough, she can take something back.


End file.
